No Respect At All
by miSSmeliSS1324124
Summary: Logan hates how he is the least respected of the group


Logan let out a breath of air as he sat back in his chair and stretched his arms high into the air. It was already past five; not the time Logan would want to be getting his homework done. Usually he would have it done right after school. They were always given at least an hour before the four boys had to go to the recording studio but Logan spent the whole time doing things for his three friends.

Kendall needed help with his math homework but in the end Logan ended up doing it for him. James left a mess in the bathroom and Logan was left to clean up after him. Carlos wanted lunch so Logan had to make it for him. Logan was beyond exhausted and it was making it harder for him to think. He still had half a page to write for his essay and he was completely stuck. It wasn't do for a week but Logan liked to get things done ahead of time. That way he didn't have to worry about it and he could just relax.

"Logan!" Logan turned in his chair when he heard Carlos calling his name. Carlos ran into the bedroom and plopped down on Logan's bed.

"What's up?"

"Me, James, and Kendall were about to put in a movie wanna watch?" Logan glanced at his laptop and let out a sigh.

"I really want to get this done Carlos. I'll come out in a little bit." Carlos rolled off Logan's bed bringing the comforter half off with him. Logan let out a sigh knowing he would have to fix that because Carlos wouldn't.

"You can do that later come on Logie you don't want to miss the start of the movie." Carlos grabbed Logan's wrist without giving Logan any chance to argue. When they got down to the living room James and Kendall were standing in front of the DVD case arguing about what movie to watch.

"We've watched that a billion times and I still haven't seen Across the Universe!" Kendall rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Let me spoil it for you… it sucks!" (1)

"Well… Mighty Ducks isn't that great either!" Kendall gasped and looked at James like he just insulted his mother.

"How DARE you!" Logan let out a sigh and stood between his two friends.

"Guys chill why don't we watch something new? We can get a movie on demand. We all still want to watch inception…"

"You don't want me to be happy do you?" Kendall held his hands up in frustration and looked at James like he was crazy.

"Where did that come from?" Logan sighed and waved his hands around to get his friends attention.

"Guys."

"Just watch it by yourself later!"

"Hello!"

"But I want to watch it now!"

"So!"

"Will you too listen…?" Logan stopped when the lights were shut off. They looked toward the TV screen just in time to see the title Inception to come on the screen. James and Kendall both dropped the DVDs they were holding on the ground and jumped on the couch.

"Sweet I've wanted to watch this." Logan gapped at Kendall before sighing with frustration. When His three friends shushed him he glared at them and picked up the DVD's to put them back in place.

"Logan make us something!"

"Go make something yourself!" Carlos pouted.

"But you're standing already." Logan looked up at the ceiling and turned toward the kitchen. He mumbled to himself as he quickly made a plate of hot pockets. He also decided to make a bowl of popcorn and he threw some chips into a bowl. By the time he got back to the living room he missed a good chunk of the movie.

Logan sighed with annoyance. He really wanted to see this movie and he hated watching something without seeing the beginning. As soon as Logan sat down his arms were suddenly empty. James took the bowl of popcorn, Kendall took the chips, and Carlos took the hot pockets. Logan managed to get a few bits of food but his three friends could get a little ridiculous when it came to sharing food.

After getting his hand slapped away four times Logan gave up and just sat and watched the movie. He didn't really enjoy it though. He was way to pissed off about how his friends were acting and lately they had been worse than ever. Logan did everything for them and they never did anything in return. They didn't listen to him and Logan knew now more than ever that they didn't respect him at all.

When they movie was over James, Kendall, and Carlos left Logan wash the dishes and clean up the living room. It took him forever to vacuum up all the crumbs and when he was finally done the other idiots were already asleep. With a heavy sigh Logan crawled into bed and shut his eyes. He wasn't sure what he was going to do tomorrow but he knew for a fact he needed a break from his three friends.

* * *

When Logan woke up Kendall wasn't in his bed. After listening for a second he could hear the sound of his friends as they played a video game. Logan let out a sigh and jumped out of bed. He changed into a swim suit ready to get away from his friends. He could hang out with the other kids of the Palm Woods.

When Logan walked past the living room Kendall paused the game and turned to him.

"Where are you going?" Logan turned toward the couch to face his three friends who turned away from the TV to look at him. He raised an eyebrow at them in confusion and pointed towards the door.

"The pool." Kendall sighed and leaned his head against the back of the couch so he wasn't straining to look at Logan.

"Why don't you play video games with us? You shouldn't sit down at the pool by yourself all the time." Logan knew Kendall meant well but he couldn't help but be slightly insulted.

"I'm not going to sit by myself. I have other friends besides you three you know."

"Who." James and Kendall snorted at Carlos' comment not realizing how much of a low blow it was. It wasn't unusual for them to make insulting comments about each other but those were usually in good fun. They each knew that none of them really meant whatever they said.

When Logan said he needed new friends he didn't mean it. Or when Kendall called James a freak James knew he was only kidding. Right now though Logan didn't find any of this funny. Kendall, James, and Carlos took and took and took but never gave anything back. They made fun of him for being smart and used him. They acted like Logan would be lost without his three friends and treated Logan like he was the least valuable of their group.

"That's not funny." When James, Carlos, and Kendall ignored Logan and continued to chuckle to themselves he stepped forward so he was standing in front of them. "I said that's not funny!" The three boys sitting on the couch suddenly fell quiet. They looked at Logan with raised eyebrows before glancing at each other. Kendall sighed and placed the controller on the couch next to him before standing up.

"Calm down Logan we were only joking."

"It doesn't matter!" Logan dropped his hands at his sides and shook his head. "You guys don't get it." Logan turned around and walked quickly towards the swirly slide.

"Come on Logan your being ridiculous!" James jumped off the couch and grabbed Logan's shoulder. He was surprised by how hurt Logan looked when James turned him around.

"Go to hell." Logan sniffed and shook out of James' grip. Carlos, James, and Kendall watched as he crawled up the swirly slide. When they heard the bedroom door to Logan and Kendall's room slam shut they couldn't help but flinch.

James and Kendall stood next to each other silently watching the top of the slide. It was like they thought Logan was going to come right back out.

"How long do you think Logan will stay in there this time?" Carlos walked between James and Kendall and looked back and forth between the two. James finally shrugged and walked back over to the couch.

"I don't know. I'm sure if we give him some space he'll be fine. This isn't the first time he's had a bitch fit." Before Carlos could walk back to the couch to join James Kendall put his hand out to stop him.

"We need to talk to Logan." James furrowed his eyebrows and stood back up.

"Why we never talked to him before."

"Yea and that's the problem. We know Logan. He wouldn't react like that unless something has been building. We have no idea what's wrong and that obviously means we haven't been very good friends." James and Carlos looked at each other both feeling extremely guilty. They nodded and the three boys made their way up to Kendall and Logan's room.

"Logan." Carlos knocked on the door then put his ear against it. When he didn't hear anything he knocked again but was still meant with silence.

"Come on Logan open up!" James banged on the door a few times but stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Kendall shook his head at James and lightly pushed him out of the way. He grabbed the knob and looked back at his two friends with a raised eyebrow when the door opened.

Kendall knew there was a part of Logan that wanted them to come talk to him. He wasn't sure what Logan was feeling but Kendall knew he wanted to talk about it. Logan never was one to let his feelings out or speak his mind. Honestly, Kendall never really gave him the chance. Logan has been upset before and he never bothered to talk to him about it. Like James he just thought Logan needed time to cool off and then he would be fine.

It pained Kendall to think of all the times Logan ran up to their room waiting for someone to come for him and no one ever did.

"Logan?" Logan was sitting in his desk chair with his knees pulled up to his chest. His eyes were focused on the game of solitaire he was playing but Kendall, James, and Carlos knew his mind was somewhere else. Kendall walked over to Logan's desk and leaned against it. He waited for Logan to look up at him before speaking again. "What's up?" Logan rolled his eyes and got up from the chair. He plopped down on his bed and turned so he was facing away from the others.

"Ignoring us isn't going to make us leave. You know how stubborn we are." Carlos sat at the end of the bed with his back against the wall. He could see Logan's face and he frowned when he noticed how red and puffy Logan's eyes were.

"Talk to us Logan." Kendall sat down by Logan's waist and placed his hand on Logan's arm.

"Why should I? It's not like you care." Logan rolled away from Kendall so he was lying on his stomach instead of his side.

"What are you talking about? We care." Logan sighed and turned his head so he was looking up at his three friends.

"If you cared I wouldn't be left to clean up your messes by myself." Logan sat up as he began to get irritated. "I wouldn't have to do all your homework and I wouldn't have to stress over last minute assignments. If you had any respect for me you would listen to what I had to say instead of completely ignoring every word that comes out of my mouth. You wouldn't treat me like I was the least important if you cared about me at all." James smiled and plopped down on the bed.

"Come on your over reacting." Logan held up his hands in frustration then plopped them back on his legs making a slapping sound.

"See! You don't even take me seriously!" Logan turned to James to glare at him. "You think I'm just having another bitch fit." James scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Logan I didn't mean…"

"Yes you did because you don't care about my feelings at all. You just assume I need to suck it up and stop acting like such a girl. You all think that my feelings are stupid and that I should just act like it doesn't hurt when you use me as ghost bait or bet that I'll be kicked out of the band." Logan brought his knees up to his chest again and bit his lips as his eyes start to sting.

"Logan…"

"If you don't want to be my friend why the hell do you drag me into all your shit? I can just go back to Minnesota and sit in my room by myself because apparently," Logan looked up at James, Kendall, and Carlos as a few tears rolled down his cheeks, "I don't have any friends." Kendall, James, and Carlos felt like they needed to tattoo the word 'douche' on each of their faces.

They never realized how much they hurt Logan and they felt even guiltier because they knew it was because they never listened. Just because Logan was their best friend didn't mean the harsh comments didn't hurt. Even though they knew they were kidding didn't mean Logan didn't take the comments to heart.

Kendall sighed and crawled next to Logan. He slung his arm over Logan's shoulders and pulled him close.

"Logie you're our best friend. We would never intentionally hurt you. We want you here believe me." James and Carlos nodded in agreement.

"You're the best Logan and I'm sorry we made you think we didn't care. I'm sorry I always put my problems on you." Logan placed his hand on Carlos' shoulder reassuringly.

"Carlos you can still come to me if you need help its just…" Logan dropped his hand on his lap then cast his eyes downward. "I just wish you guys would appreciate what I do for you a little more. You guys don't respect me." James knelt in front of Logan and took his hands to get his attention.

"That's not true! I have total respect for you. I wouldn't even be here without you and if you weren't around we probably wouldn't have the chance. We would probably be grounded for life or be in juvi!" James held a hand up to his head and shuddered. "They don't let you have hairspray in juvi." Kendall, James, and Carlos became more relaxed when Logan smiled and let out a laugh. He wiped his nose with the back of his hand and shook his head.

"You remember that the next time you want to do something stupid." James smiled and gave Logan a pat on his knee. Kendall laughed a little and shook his head. He wasn't completely sure if they had done enough to make Logan feel better but he was prepared to do anything to help Logan feel more respected.

"How can we show you how much you mean to us? We can cook for you for once." Logan looked at Kendall with a raised eyebrow. "Yea… giving you food poisoning isn't helpful." Carlos snapped his fingers as an idea came to him.

"We can do your homework!" When James and Kendall gave him looks he chuckled and scratched the back of his neck. "Right… you don't like F's."

"What if we…"

"James." Logan shook his head and let out a sigh. "You don't have to do my homework or cook or anything just… help me when we have to clean up a mess, say thank you whenever I cook for you, don't make me do your homework, actually listen to what I have to say, and respect my feelings." Kendall nodded and climbed off the bed.

"Ok, we can do that." The four boys fell into a short silence before Kendall spoke up again. "Do you want to watch a movie with us Logie?" Logan thought for a moment but then suddenly remembered his essay.

"I have to finish my essay you guys can start without me." Kendall shook his head making Logan furrow his eyebrows in confusion.

"You go ahead and finish your essay we can wait for you and we can watch whatever movie you want." Logan smiled and pulled Kendall into a hug.

"Thanks Kendall."

"No thank you."

"Aw how bromantic." Kendall and Logan pulled away from each other so they could start a short playful tussle with James. Carlos, feeling left out, jumped forward knocking them all to the floor. They laid in a large heap just laughing until Logan finally decided it was time to get his homework done. He stood up and helped the others up before sitting down at his desk and turning on his laptop.

"I know we probably can't do much but do you want any help?" Logan smiled at Carlos and nodded.

"Yea that would be great."

**A/N: done! Sorry for the lack of updates. I had planned to update a lot over my spring break but that didn't happen and I'm still working on all the stuff I promised you I just keep getting distracted with different ideas. I have two one shots, a two shot, and I'm still working on my other two stories. I'm not really feeling abduction like I was before so I'm probably going to end that quick. It will probably be 10 chapters max and I don't know how long The Way I Am will be. I still have plans for that. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. I actually thought of it when I read a bio on Logan that said he is the least respected of the group and sometimes that def seems to be true. Poor Logie. **

**(1): everyone always thinks I'm crazy but I think Across the Universe is by far the WORST movie I have ever seen. And it's not that I don't like musicals or the beetles or that I didn't get it… the movie was just so stupid.**


End file.
